The Last Night
by Queen M.I.S.K
Summary: Après la Civil War entre les Avengers, Steve est malheureux d'avoir lutté contre ses amis. Une nuit, alors qu'il pensait être seul dans sa chambre du Wakanda pour ruminer encore et encore ses pensées, Bucky se jure de ramener le sourire qu'il aime tant chez Steve...


NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : (même si je sais qu'une personne sur 5 va lire ça, je mets quand-même quelques remarques. D'ailleurs, merci à cette 1 personne sur 5.)

Z z /)./) z Z

(-x-)

(")_(") *dors devant sa littérature anglaise*

... Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est à moi !

Hey, salut les apprentis-héros ! C'est encore et toujours votre dévouée fangirl qui se présente devant vous ! Et cette fois-ci, c'est un petit OS écrit après avoir, dans un jargon yaoiste, pété un câble devant Civil War devant un ship en particulier, le Stucky ! Alors pour précision, ça durait déjà depuis le début que j'ai vu Steve et Bucky ensemble. C'était tellement évident, leur amitié... et plus :3 puis avec le film... bah on m'a perdue XD j'étais tellement déjantée quand j'ai vu la fin de Civil War donc longtemps après, j'ai enfin bougé mon cul et écrit le modeste OS que je poste en ce jour ! Bien évidemment, ça contient un **spoiler** , donc si vous avez pas vu Civil War (depuis le temps qu'il est sorti, hein, si vous l'avez toujours pas vu, c'est que vous voulez pas !) je vous recommande de ne pas lire !

Et j'espère ne pas les avoir fait trop OOC

Sinon, que dire de plus, rien du tout, si ce n'est que :

 **DISCLAMER !**

 **Rated** : T

et bonne lecture ! *retourne à sa sieste devant sa littérature anglaise et qui va se taper un carton au bac pour cette épreuve*

* * *

Mon esprit était blessé. Presque autant que quand j'ai vécu la guerre, que j'ai perdu tout mes camarades et quand j'ai survécu durant 70 ans enfermé dans la glace.

Je m'étais battu contre mes amis, ma famille, la seule qui me restait. Nous étions divisés, en autant de parties que s'était brisé mon cœur et mon âme. Je sais que les choix sont difficiles, qu'ils ne sont jamais sans conséquences, sans dommages. Peu importe la décision, elle n'est jamais 100% bonne. Dans l'équation, il y a toujours des inconnues.

C'est de ça dont j'ai peur désormais.

Oh combien c'est dur de devoir choisir. Cela n'a jamais été mon point fort. Quand je voulais quelque chose, je n'hésitais jamais, le choix ne s'imposait même pas à moi.

Maintenant, tout est différent. C'est n'est plus la guerre contre les nazis, où il y avait vraiment deux clans, celui du bien ou celui du mal. Là, la notion de bien et de mal était floue, distordue. La discorde dans un monde pareil, j'avoue que j'étais loin de m'imaginer un truc pareil. Ça a évolué tellement vite, j'ai à peine eu le temps de cligner des yeux que j'étais déjà bon à jeter. Après tout, une légende de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale n'était pas obligée de rester sur le devant de la scène, l'histoire était suffisamment là pour les réminiscences.

Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette. Même pas de la nostalgie, juste des regrets. Je me suis toujours demandé si ce pourquoi je luttais était juste, si j'agissais au mieux. Je représentais l'Amérique, je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur. Alors... pourquoi ? Pourquoi je me lève chaque nuit, tourmenté par des cauchemars montrant encore et encore les mêmes horreurs ? Pourquoi j'ai été décongelé 70 ans après la guerre ? Pourquoi Bucky a été transformé en Soldat de l'Hiver ? Ais-je pris les bons choix ? Ou aurais-je dû mourir, tant qu'il était encore temps ? Est-ce de ma faute tout ça ? Aurais-je été ainsi si je n'avais pas voulu garder Bucky précieusement à mes côtes, au lieu de lui infliger ça ?

Je sentais le vent souffler sur mon balcon, venant rafraîchir l'atmosphère et glisser le long de mon corps. Un corps que j'avais eu par l'intervention d'un scientifique dérangé, non pas naturel comme Bucky.

Oui. Des fois, je me demandais si mon pouvoir était légitime. Si ce que je faisais, je le méritais vraiment.

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

 _"Steve ? C'est moi, Bucky. J'ai... besoin de parler. Je peux entrer... un instant ?"_ Soupirant de soulagement, je partis ouvrir à mon fidèle ami de toujours. Je savais que peu importe les choix, il me suivrait toujours, sans rechigner. Il n'est pas mon meilleur ami pour rien.

 _"Salut Buck_. lançais-je avec un geste gêné.

 _\- Salut Stevy._ répondit-il avec un immense sourire, celui qui m'avait donné envie de me battre durant la guerre. _T'as une sale tête, tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Eh bien..._

 _\- Ok, j'ai compris, t'en fais pas. Allez, viens, on va en parler entre mecs, entre deux bons amis, comme au bon vieux temps !_

 _\- Celui où tu me défendais en permanence ?_ plaisantais-je avec un sourire triste en le laissant s'asseoir sur le lit.

 _\- Ouais, un peu. Celui où t'étais ce jeune fou rachitique qui voulait sauver le monde par sa seule volonté._ me taquinait-il tandis que je le rejoignait sur le lit pour me rallonger. _Maintenant, c'est toi qui est toujours venu à mon secours depuis que l'on s'est revus. Je trouverais presque ça vexant !_

 _\- C'est un retour des choses, non ? Je te renvoie l'ascenseur._

 _\- Eh, t'as pas de dettes envers moi. T'es mon meilleur ami, je veux pas que tu te sentes redevable, ok ? C'est naturel ce que j'ai fait surtout que... enfin bref. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?_

 _\- Commence d'abord, c'est toi qui voulais me parler, non ?_

 _\- Ok..."_

Bucky était tout à coup silencieux. Je savais que ce silence n'augurait rien de bon. Il respira un grand coup et expira, comme pour chasser sa culpabilité.

 _"Voilà, tu sais que je suis dangereux après le... lavage de cerveau que j'ai reçu._

 _\- Ouais_ _._

 _\- Et on a pas encore trouvé de solution pour guérir ça._

 _\- Nan._

 _\- Donc... je suis vraiment désolé. Mais j'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation à sa Majesté, qui a cédé à ma requête._ _-_

 _Enfin, mais bon dieu, de quoi ?_

 _\- J'ai décidé de me faire congeler, le temps que l'on trouve une solution._

Je ne savais plus quoi dire. J'étais trop choqué et sonné pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Après quelques secondes de passivité, je me suis tout de suite révolté, me redressant sur mes coudes.

 _"Mais... tu peux pas faire ça ! Ça ne te servira à rien, c'est encore bousiller ta vie pour rien !_

 _\- Je savais que tu allais réagir ainsi, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris les devants. Tout est prêt, demain on procédera à ma cryogénisation._

 _\- Bucky... non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas te laisser agir ainsi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre... pas encore..._ fis-je en m'agrippant à lui, comme si ma vie en dépendait.

 _\- ... c'est pour ça que tu te faisait du souci ?_ demanda-t'il en me serrant la main avec son bras restant.

 _\- ... Entres autres. Sur tout ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie. Et surtout comment serait ma vie sans ma famille d'adoption, et... sans toi."_

Bucky raffermit sa prise sur ma main, et me fit basculer sur le lit, montant à califourchon sur moi.

 _"B-Bucky !_

 _\- Steve, si je fais ça, c'est pour toi. Je... je ne veux pas te faire du mal à nouveau. Il aurait mieux fallu que je sois tué, au moins, tu aurais eu le moindre mal quand à ma mort..._

 _\- Arrête ça, le pire que je puisse avoir, c'est te perdre à nouveau, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste de mon passé, je ne veux pas que tu me quittes..._

 _\- C'est une... déclaration ?_ interrogea-il les yeux grands ouverts."

En était-ce une ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais perdu. Tout mon être me criait de ne jamais laisser mon ami, de le garder avec moi pour toujours et on traverserait les siècles ensemble du fait de notre presque immortalité, mais ma raison me disait que je faisais le mauvais choix, de ne pas m'accrocher pour encore souffrir des séparations. J'ai toujours suivi ma raison, elle m'a menée là où je suis arrivé.

Pour une fois, j'ai décidé d'emmerder ma raison pour suivre mon être, mon instinct.

J'embrassais Bucky.

Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'il y réponde. En fait, je m'attendais surtout à ce qu'il me rejette. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et il m'a même rendu mon baiser, aussi intensément que j'ai pu lui donner. Je me suis complètement liquéfié sous son assaut, et sa langue joua avec la mienne sans que je n'aie pu lui autoriser l'accès, il l'avait déjà.

Oui, je savais ce que c'était.

L'amour.

 _"Hey, Stevy..._ commença doucement Bucky en lâchant mes lèvres. _Ce soir, il n'y a personne ici, puis, puisque c'est notre dernière nuit ensemble..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça..._ murmurais-je.

 _\- ... rendons-là inoubliable, ok ?"_

Il n'avait pas à me le répéter deux fois.


End file.
